Cybered! Mission 1: Recruited!
by Loakins217
Summary: My name is Amira Tamashi. I'm in high school, and life is good, despite the fact that I live alone. One day, I get pulled into Cyber Space, and everything gets chaotic from then on. Will I make it out alive? Read to find out! R&R please.
1. Mission 1: Recruited!

Cybered! Mission1: Recruited!

Hi, My name is Amira, Amira Tamashi. My family and I moved from Japan to America when I was 3. Instead of staying i the western side of the country, we moved to the east because me parents felt that living in Hollywood didn't fit their scientific atmosphere. Did I forget to mention that my family is mostly scientists? Well, to put things simply, my family prides itself of being top-notch, second-to-none, the absolute best at every field known to all scientific studies, as my Dad would say it. Yep, my family is a gigantic group of full-blown nerds. Technically, I'm becoming one too, since I'm prematurely applying for a Forensic college when I'm  
>only 14 years old. Incredibly enough, I was the first African American, 14 year-old scholar that took the entrance exam and passed without missing a single question in fifty years. If you think my parents were proud, they weren't. They were ECSTATIC. They threw me a party,invited all of my friends and family, tookme shopping with their grant money. ( They spent over 3000 dollars on me in ONE store!) Okay enouh about all my scholar-ly things and all. The best part is about where I live! I live in a city called Ellicott City, im Maryland. It's a small town, close to Baltimore and not too far from Washington, D.C. The place isn't all that common, but it has its historical parts and places. Its a nice little town, simple and peaceful... have our share of criminals and drama, but it all dies down after a matter of days. But , The weirdest thing happened to me yesterday. I was on my computer, talking to some friends via chat-rooms, when I go a weird e-mail. It said ,"Congratulations! You have been selected to be a part in our program! 10 seconds to CyberSpace transfer. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Initiating Transfer Sequence. Good Luck!" The next thing I knew, a flash of light blinded me, and I ended up in Cyber Space!<p> 


	2. Mission 2: Training?

Cybered!: Training?

Amira looked around. 'There's no way I'm in Cyber Space. I'm must be dreaming, right?' She pinches herself just to check. Nope, she wasn't dreaming. All of a sudden, she shivers. " Well, if this is Cyber Space, then why is it so cold?" Amira looked down at her shivering form, only to get a shock. " What the Hell?" she exclaimed, looking down at the odd suit that covered her body... well, if it was supposed to cover her body, it wasn't doing a good job if it. She attempted to look around for help, but every time she time she tried to call for help, people would just shoot past, as if she wasn't there. Eventually, she got fed up. "Ugh, I've had enough of this! I'm going to try to get the heart of this place, I know there is one!" She ran as fast as she could to the end of the platform she stood on, only to quickly skid to a stop just before the edge. " Whoa!" Amira said as she peered downward to a weird, glowing bubble below with a swarm of floating things surrounding it. " There! That must be it!" Backing up all the way to the other end of the platform, she took a running start, and jumped. Pulling in her arms and legs to go faster, her body heating up as she came closer. Amira carefully timed herself, making sure she didn't smack harshly into the side. Extending her arms, she did a somersault just before landing on top, coming down on the bubble-thing with a hard, metal clank. Everyone hovering around the bubble stopped and stared at her as she rose from her crouching position. After a quick look around, she located an opening and jumped in. Seeing a desk below as she fell, she re-directed herself so she wouldn't hit it, and landed just in front of it. Turning to the older-looking woman there at the desk, Amira found it only polite to excuse herself. " Forgive me for intruding, but I would like to know where I am, Miss." she said kindly to her. The woman relaxed slightly. " So, you're the newbie, right? Amira Tamashi?" she asked, causing Amira to tense. " How is it you know my name?" she automatically asked, more confused. The woman sat up in her chair. "To answer your first question, you're in Cyber Space, Amira. And as for your second question, whenever we draft new recruits, their information comes along with them." She said in a kind voice to her. "By, the way, I am Head Master Chimio, The Co-Operator of this under-ground operation know as the Cyber- Hunters." Immediately, something struck Amira as odd. " Co-Operator? Then who is the Head operator?" she pressed. " Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to share that information, but I'm sure you know him." Head Master kindly said. Amira decided to get off the subject. " So, why exactly am I here?" she asked. " You, among hundreds of others around the world, are here to travel to other worlds and computer programs and delete and/or purify viruses. But, as a requirement, you must perform 100 deletions and 50 purifications. Also, as an absolute rule, you must not tell anyone about our operation or any of the information I have shared with you. You may only share said information with your fellow Hunters, but only while you are logged on the Cyber Hunter program. If you violate this rule, you will be immediately removed from the prgram and all information here that belongs to you will be erased." She explained, sinking back into her chair. " Understand?" Amira nodded. Master Chimio then pressed a button on her desk. " Somera, please send in Tairio." she said into the speaker. " Yes, ma'am, right away." a female's voice said on the other end. The Head Master took her finger off the button. Amira raised an eyebrow. 'Who, now?' she thought, just as the doors opened. A boy with red hair and black streaks walked in, his boots barely audible in the tile floor. " Amira, this is your new partner, Tairio Madori." she kindly introduced him. The boy scoffed. " Head Master, I don't need a new partner. I'm perfectly capable of working by myself." he said in a slightly deep voice, with a cocky tinge to it. Amira could have sworn she'd heard his voice somewhere before. " Tairio, not only is this girl your new partner, but you will have to teach her how to become a Virus Hunter. Understood?" Master Chimio said in a huskier voice than before. Tairio sunk his shoulders. " You've got to be kidding..." he said reluctantly. " No I'm not, Tairio. Either you teach this girl, or you can be partnered with Opal. Which is your choice?" she said in a now threatening tone. Tairio sighed. " Fine. I'll teach her..." he said in a reluctant tone, looking away in slight disgust. " Alright then. Amira, as of now, your name around here is Kimiko Tamashi, understand?" she said, sending her eyes over to Amira. " Yes, Ma'am." she replied with a nod. " Hey, Newbie, come on, I'll show you to the Battle Gear Center." Tairio said, looking down at her, since he was taller than her. " Alright, but can you call me by my name, please?" Kimiko replied, following him out of the room. As they walked, Tairio said," You know, I think the name 'Newbie' suits you better." Kimiko gave a slightly aggitated growl, causng Tairio to laugh a bit. As they came upon the Battle Gear Center, Kimiko realized something- The 'Battle Gear Center' was just a collection on screens! There was a couple of people at a few of the screens, leaving some unoccupied. Tairio walked over to one, with Kimiko walking carefully behind him. Tapping the screen a couple times, he clicked up a line of clothing for her to pick from. " Pick some gear from these pages, and when you're done, walk into the booth in front of you, alright?" She looked to him for a moment. " Alright." she replied, only to get the remark, " Just don't take forever in there. You've got training to do after this." Turning to look at him again, she jokingly said," Oh, Don't worry. I'll take my sweet time." with a little giggle, she turned to the screen. After flicking through for about a minute, she clicked the "Generate" button at the bottom. She then left the screen and walked to the booth, turning to give a wink to Tairio. He only blushed and frustratedly looked away with a slight growl. Kimiko giggled again and shut the booth behind her. Tairio turned his back to the booth, still blushing. ' What the hell? Why am I blushing over some Newbie I just met? I mean, she's nice looking and all, but I shouldn't be freaking blushing after she winked at me! Just a freaking wink! I've gotten plenty of winks from tons of other girls, and I wasn't even phased! Why the hell is this Newbie so special?' He let off a low, agitated groan. 'But, then again, there's something familiar about her... I can't help but think I know her from somewhere...' His thoughts were interrupted by a question. " How do I look?" Kimiko asked , having stepped out of the booth. She wore a pink and white harness-like top with a black half-shirt that covered her breasts, exposing her well-toned belly. A white standard Virus Hunter Belt was wrapped around her hips, followed by the harness-top's shorts-like cut off. Pink and white thigh-high boots covered her legs, and arm-socks with purple cuffs covered her arms. Her gloves had the fingers to them removed, black in color. Tairio could only stare for a moment, before replying," Fine. That'll work." He tried not to stare at her body, which was proving hard. " Now, come on, we've got training to do." he said, turning on his heel towards the exit of the bubble-like building. Kimiko followed him, picking up her pace to catch up to him. Once he came to the edge, he plucked a capsule from his belt, gave the button on the top a click, and tossed it out in front of him. In striking resemblance to a Poke Ball, the capsule popped open,and out came a red board shaped like fire. At its tail was a black bubble, emitting rings off its surface in the direction opposite to the front. " Hey, Newbie, aren't you going to take yours out?" he asked, waiting patiently for her to do the same. She took out a capsule from her belt, gave the button on top a click, and whaddya know, out popped her board! It was pink like her outfit, with a blue and purple circuit board design on it. At its tail was a light blue bubble, doing the same as Tairio's bubble. Tairio stepped onto his, and moved closer to hers. " Come on, get on." he said, waving a hand for her to do so. Uneasily, she stepped out, placing a foot onto the board, then the other, slowly inching out until he feet were in the right place. The board wiggled under her, causing her to yelp slightly. Tairio's hands quickly grabbed onto her arms to steady her. She rearranged her footing, and nodded for Tairio to let go. He kindly did so, allowing her to float on her own. " Follow me." he said, ascending up to rushing current of hunters above. She followed, until she heard a click. Then, a whirring, whose pitch got higher and higher. A jolt shook her board, and when she looked back at the source, on the sides of her board were two jets similar to those of an airplane. " Tairio..? What happened to my board?" Kimiko said slowly, still looking back. The jets began to glow blue. Tairio looked back at her, and his eyes widened. 'Oh, no... ' was the first thought that hit his mind. Before he knew it, Kimiko, along with her board, took off, with her scream trailing after. " Dang it! Kimiko!" Tairio called, taking off after her. He quickly found her, hanging onto her board with her arms wrapped around it tight, and the board weeving and bobbing through all of the other hunters through one of the transport tunnels." Kimiko!" he called, unable to get close to her. " Hey, Tairio! If you could do me a favor and HELP ME GET OFF THIS THING?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Tairio immediately dropped down to her wobbling board, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her off, holding her close. The two watched as the board crashed into the wall of the transport tunnel, and exploded. Realizing he was still holding onto Kimiko, he quickly let her go, looking away as the two headed to the Training Center. Once the two arrived, they hopped off, and the board simply rode off somewhere. They walked into the large square shaped building, approaching the Registration desk with a slightly large woman there with a headset on. She looked up the two as they approached. " Ah, Tairio. How nice it is to see you!" she greeted. She noticed Kimiko standing next to him. " Is this lovely young lady your girlfriend?" She asked happily, causing both of their dark-skinned faces to turn bright red. " No! I'm just her new partner, that's all. She was assigned to me by the big top, so I have to teach her how to be a Hunter." Tairio protested, his heated face looking away in embarrassment and slight disgust. The woman grinned. " Oh, so you're the newest recruit, eh? What's your name?" Sh asked kindly to Kimiko.

" My Name is Ami- I mean- Kimiko Tamashi." Kimiko replied, careful to not share her original name. "Nice to meet you, dear. Now, Tairio, what room will it be?" she said in a happy-go-lucky tone, typing into her computer. " I'll take the Gravity Room this time." he replied, with a slight shrug. "Alright, number 7 is open, go ahead and take that one." she said, clicking the mouse a few times before returning her eyes to Tairio.

" Alright. Come on, Newbie, we've got training to do." Tairio said to Kimiko, walking towards the room, with Kimiko following. Once at the door, he typed in a quick code and the door slid open to a white room with a machine embedded in the very back wall. After walking inside, the door slid shut. Kimiko looked around the massive room, her heels clicking and echoing as she walked. Tairio walked up to the machine and punched in the number ten. ' Ten? Why would he-' before Kimiko could even finish her thought, her body slammed into the floor, as if she jumped of the high-dive at a empty pool, and landed in a full-on belly flop. Amazingly enough, Tairio was still standing, and was even laughing at her! "W-what's s-so funny...?" Kimiko managed to growl , despite her chin being glued to the floor. " You look like a pancake down there. So, how's the floor?" Tairio joked, laughing even harder. Kimiko attempted to stand, put it felt like her body was being weighed down by 2 tons worth of lead. What little of her body she managed to pull up nearly an inch from the floor flopped back down in a tired heap. " What the heck... is wrong... with this place?" she strained to say, her cheek now pressed hard against the metal floor. " Remember when I asked for the 'Gravity Room'? Now you see why." Tairio replied. " That... still doesn't... answer my question..." Kimiko groaned as she dared a second attempt to pick her self up of the floor. " This place takes the original gravity of Earth and multiplies it by whatever number is inputted into this computer here. So, for example, if I put in the number Ten, then this room multiplies Earth's gravity by the number ten." Tairio explained, attempting to refrain from laughing at Kimiko's feeble attempts to get up. She managed to push her self up to a slight crouching position, almost on the verge of standing up. ' Whoa. She adapts pretty fast for a newbie...' Tairio thought. " Well, time to get training!" Tairio said, getting into a fighting stance. " W-wait a minute! I can barely stand as it is! How am I supposed to train when- Wah?" she ducked just in time to dodge Tairio's kick. " Heh, you have pretty fast reflexes. Now let's see if you can out them to use." he complemented, before throwing a punch at her face. She moved her head just enough to avoid getting hit. " I forgot to mention..." Kimiko started," That my father trained me in a variety of Martial Arts." she said with a slight smile on her face. Tairio chuckled. " Well, this should be interesting..." he said, retracting his outstretched arm. " Let's get started!" he said excitedly, charging directly for Kimiko.

**Gravity room idea from Dragon Ball Z, which belongs to Akira Toriyama**.


End file.
